Make Magic PriPara
Magic PriPara is the first fandom series of PriPara by NattySak ura. Plot Make Magic PriPara Episodes Minnie Natsuko sees the a presentations for debut idols when she gives information to a mysterious girl, that girls capts her attention and decides to see her performance and discover that Rizel Nijiai is a new talent that can perform a Prism Charm and the Prism Magical Stage. Characters Rizel Harunijiai- Is the main protagonist of the series, is a cheerful girl that loves everything that involves PriPara, magic and manga. She have a certain capacity to feel the presence of what she call "real magic". She can be clumsy but in stage she transform into a good idol. In the past she was a very shy girl, she even have public panic but Pripara and the TV show "Idol Minnie Witch Witch" help her to change. In her the stage she don't need glasses. Her catchphrase is "Let's make real magic" and sometime she likes to say "Spring". Her favorite brand is Dreaming Girl. Minnie Nastuko -Is the second protagonist, she is a idol but is too a seiyuu, but that is a detail that she prefer to be a secret, she do the voice of "Idol Minnie" in the anime series and only Haruko recognized her voice. She loves technology and don't like to life without a cellphone. Her favorite brand is Futuring Look. Grace/Odette Fuyushiro: Is a protagonist of the series is a very famous idol who's been in the entertainment business since childhood, all their fans call her "Odette" thats why she decides that in PriPara that she is her artistic name. She have a special glow. She begins to be interest in Natsuko. After Mikuru decide to be a designer and producer she replace her as the new member of the group. Her favorite brand is Eternal Angelic. Mikuru Akifuki - is the third protagonist she starts in PriPara as a idol, but her real dream is to launch a brand. But she decides to start as a idol to understand her feelings. After she decides that she really want to be a designer, she leaves the uni but she becomes there personal stylist and second producer.She start her own brand called Rising Rainbow. Pyon: Is the girls manager. Secondary Rosemary Shizukanimori - Is the main leader of the unit Himistu Ballad and a rival of Haruko. She is very prideful and full of herself, she thinks that she can the best Kami Idol of all of PriPara World. She have talent to sing and painting. She don't like her name very much because is very long. Her preferred brand is Arabesque Freak. Keiko Mosumui - Is member of Himistu Ballad. She loves shopping and romantic books. Hisoka Izumi - Is member of Himistu Ballad. She loves jewelry and exotic animals. Roxie/Maddy Kazuki - Is the main leader of Heart Machine, she loves the steampunk style and machines. She likes to construct many things that why she wants to be a scientist or a inventor in the future. She have a cool and bright personality. Her preferred Brand is Rebellious Punk!. '''Her title is "Heart Inventor" Caitlin Tsutomu - Is a member of Heart Machine, she have a calm personality. She is the childhood friend of Dia, her preferred brand was '''Holic Trick but later changes to Rebellious Punk. Like Dia she admires Roxie. Her title is "Heart Charmer". She like to design things. Dia/Diane Martin - Is member of Heart Machine. She is more energetic than Caitlin but is more calm than Roxie ,she likes to climb and adrenaline. She loves PriPara because she have fun and forgets her parents fighting, she have two little brothers. She is childhood friend of Caitlin. She preferred brand was Baby Monster '''but later changes to '''Rebellious Punk. Like Caitlin, she admires Roxie. Her title is "Heart Adventure". She likes to prove things. Sally '- Member of Street Grafitty '''Tomoyo '- Member of Street Grafitty '''Lala-Ruru - Member of Street Graffity Teams Heart Machine - Is a steampunk unit. Himistu Ballad - A sexy unit. Their name means (Secret Rose). They're main Making Drama is "Shh, Silence of the dark forest" and their main song is "Forest". Spell Season - Is the unit of the protagonists. Heart Duet - Is a temporary unit of Haruko and Maddy. Brands Rebellius Punk!- Is a sexy brand,they inspiration come from the steampunk,victorian and machines styles. Street Top! - A Pop Brand for the street dancers. Eternal Angelic - A star brand, they're inspiration comes from ethereal angels. 'Futuring Look -' A cool brand for futuristic girls. Rising Rainbow - A Star brand for colorful and shine girls Arabesque Freak - A Exotic brand for freak and dark girls Hippie Flower - A Pop brand for peace girls. Songs Openings #Mahou Start! #Season Shower Endings #Something is on the box #Yey! See! Get! Songs #Wonderland Uou Maho! - Season Spell unit Song #Cool Robot Heart! - Heart Machine unit Song #Silence! Mysterious Dark Forest Secret - Himitsu Ballad Song #I'm a Doll Terms *Prism Charming - Its a new appeal that Haruko can make, the idols is involved by special effects, when the idols involves the appeal gain more radiance, after the cylume change the effect involve the idol in a radiance sphere and changes her hair, eyes and add some effects in their skyn, in certain moments the idol can fly in that sphere. It the representation of the idol talent and all that the idol can be. *Prism Magical Stage - Its a new appeal, the making drama can become a magical stage,that changes the stages. Is the representation of the idol paradise world. Making Dramas *Real Magic Wishiling *Dazzling Season *Switch On Robot! Heart Machine *Steam Machine *Miracle Steam Train *Shh, Silence of the dark forest *Swan Ballerina Wake Up Prism Charm & Prism Magical Stage Haruko Aidakara *Prism Charm - Stars with eyes and smiles appears and magic effects to. *Prism Magical Stage - Star Shower (Stars fall and goes to the all stage and the audience) Category:Fanseries Category:User: NattySakura Category:Make Magic PriPara